


Imposter

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Series: Newsies Reincarnation [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Newsies, Modern Era, Multi, Newsies References, Reincarnation, The Skeld (Among Us), The reincarnation isn't obvious, among us game, but its there & its gonna part of a series, hopefully, send prompts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: After Jack initially made the suggestion, it took nearly an hour just to set up the game on everyone’s phones. It took another twenty minutes for everyone to actually join the game, and by that point there had been no less than four arguments over who got to be which colour, on top of the one argument Davey had started- backed by Spot- where he had refused to join until Race changed his name from ‘erster’.Davey lost that argument and Race got to keep the name, much to his loud and obnoxious satisfaction.*The gang play among us. That's it.Based on a post by @dylkntz on tumblr
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Reincarnation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Imposter

After Jack initially made the suggestion, it took nearly an hour just to set up the game on everyone’s phones. It took another twenty minutes for everyone to actually join the game, and by that point there had been no less than four arguments over who got to be which colour, on top of the one argument Davey had started- backed by Spot- where he had refused to join until Race changed his name from ‘erster’.

Davey lost that argument and Race got to keep the name, much to his loud and obnoxious satisfaction.

“Everyone in?” Jack asked hopefully, looking around the room to a chorus of agreements, “Alright let’s-“

“Why am I red?” Katherine interrupted, startling Smalls who had been leaning on her, and causing the chorus of agreement to change to a chorus of groans- the loudest being from Davey who had had to negotiate the previous arguments. “Who stole my colour? I’m pink! I’m always pink!”

“Look,” Spot objected, being the one who had taken pink, “Albert stole black, that’s my colour.”

“Albert!”

“Jesus Christ,” the boy in question whispered, “fine.”

There was a pause as Race leaned over and showed him how to open up the customise option.

“The only one left is orange! I don’t want to be orange.”

“You don’t get a choice.” Katherine informed him with something that might have been murder in her eyes, and a scary intensity to her voice.

“Can we please calm down?” Davey sighed, “It’s not that big a deal.”

“You threw your phone at Race’s head over his screen name.” Albert argued, “But fine, I’ll be fucking orange.”

“Language!”

“Shut the hell up, Davey.”

The room quietened down as they finally started the actual game- everyone pulling their phones into their chests so nobody could see if they got imposter. And then, they were off. The quiet didn’t last particularly long, as those who had never played before started demanding to know how to do certain tasks, and the chaos came back as Davey raised his voice to shout instructions at them.

“Hey!” Romeo called, getting everyone’s attention, “How do I go into the vents like Sarah did?”

Everyone blinked at him for a second and Les, who hadn’t been allowed to play due to the ten-person limit, and because he was the youngest, rolled over and started laughing hysterically.

“I thought this only happened on twitter!” He managed to get out between gasps for breathe- there were actual tears rolling down his cheeks from how hard he was laughing. “Sarah, you’re so bad at this!”

*

“Who did that?” Spot demanded, “I can’t do my tasks when you call meetings.”

“That sucks,” Jack replied, “because we need to vote Sarah out, so we can win!”

“Sarah’s an imposter?” Romeo asked, confused, “Is that why I can’t go into the vents?”

“You told us you’d done this before!”

“I lied.” 

*

“Ya know,” Spot said to the room at large, with a calm intensity “I can’t do my tasks if you keep calling meetings like this.”

“People are dying!” Davey objected, taking the force of Spot’s glare despite not being the one to report the body.

“Well, that’s their problem.”

“Can you be slightly more compassionate?”

He pretended to think about it. “No.”

*

The imposters, aside from Sarah, turned out to be Race- which multiple people yelled about since he had protested his innocence throughout- and Jack, which wasn’t that hard to guess considering how quiet he had been being.

Thankfully, the second game was set up a hell of a lot faster, with no arguments about colour, only a quiet discussion between Davey and Sarah over whether the other would be willing to swap colours with them. Again, screens were held to chests and everyone kept their status quiet, splitting up to do their tasks, as before.

“Oh ho,” Romeo said, “Would you look at that?” He held up his screen, revealing the card-swipe task, and gesturing to the wallet.

“Yeah?” Albert asked, “What about it?”

“It’s got a family picture! I’m a married man.” He leaned back into his chair triumphantly, and maybe he had a right to be triumphant, as everyone else who had the card swipe task were gathering in admin, wanting to see their own family picture.

Amid that chaos, nobody noticed that Race and Spot had moved to sit next to each other, in order to whisper about… something.

“Hey!” Crutchie cut through the arguments about whether or not Jack’s astronaut spouse was Davey, which had slowly become the sole focus of everyone except Race and Spot, “You guys, I’m dead! And nobody reported the body! Mourn me!”

“Who killed ya, Crutch?” Jack asked, sympathetically, making his way to where the body was, 

“I didn’t see,”

“You didn’t see?” Davey repeated,

“I was listening to you ‘nd Jack, whoever it was snuck up on me! Oh…”

Everyone looked down at their screens, which read ‘defeat’ for everyone except Race and Spot, who responded to this by high fiving, and there was much groaning.

“I love you, you murderous jellybean.” Race informed Spot, who just grinned and refused to apologise for killing Crutchie, even in the face of Jack’s intense dramatics.

“Alright,” Davey said, taking Jack’s phone off of him, “I think that’s enough Among Us for today…”

There were mumbles of agreement, and everyone settled back into whatever they had been doing before Jack had proposed the idea. Race and Spot were still celebrating their victory, Katherine and Smalls had gone back to their group project, with occasional ‘help’ from Sarah or Les, and everyone else was either on their phone or working.

Davey smiled, he had come a long way from the shy kid who had joined the school nearly a year ago, he had a large group of friends, a boyfriend, and he was actually happy to just sit with them and bask in the warm glow that brought him.

“I love you guys.”

People around the room glanced up, 

“Love you too, Davey.”

“Same.”

“Yeah, you guys are the best.”

“You’re not the worst.”

“Spot!”

**Author's Note:**

> yea like i said in the notes its probably gonna be a series & the reincarnation will get more obvi  
> uhhhh  
> did u like my king of new York ref?


End file.
